secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Newburg Riots
Note: This is fictional. This means that this never happened in real life or may have happened in EDU world. 2016 Newburg Riots was a major event that happened on April and May 2016. It was a series of killings, bombings, protests, arsons, lootings, gunfights, fistfights, violence, disturbances, some civil disturbances, and firefights. This resulted in 46,001 deaths and 59,000 injuries from the three riots costing 9,014,000 ROBUX/dollars of damage in total. Round One Round One; also known as the CanadianRoadGeek riots, started as a bomb threat that happened at 1:06 AM on April 2nd 2016, when SWAT surrounded the entire state because of a bomb threat made by CanadianRoadgeek (who left the EDU once again stealing Newburg) who wanted to declare war on Newburg and America because of EDU. A manhunt began, he also wanted to destroy Newburg with nuclear and atomic bombs to replace it and make it not look like UD: Newark. Before the riots, when citizens hear that CanadianRoadgeek rejoins EDU again, they would start a riot all over the city destroying everything in its path. The day before, CalisotaDOT finished the repaving of Interstate 47 prior to the flooding. Homeland Department of Security protected the city and issued a high risk attack on Newburg, Calisota. They also issued a mandatory evacuation (which means everybody in the city had to evacuate) for the entire state as well. He threatens to shoot people in the city as well. CanadianRoadgeek rejoined the EDU again on April 2nd 2016 starting a riot after an outrage and then he left, ending the brief riot. The only areas that were destroyed in the riot was the apartment in South Newburg, half of North Newburg, and houses on Fenwick Street, the Downtown Newburg car dealership, North Newburg car dealership, and the houses at the river in Downtown Newburg. Moments later, SWAT found CanadianRoadgeek after they found him trying to activate a bomb via the computer to kill the police and SWAT members, and while doing so, the computer ended up getting a blue screen of death in the Allen Newburg Hotel due to the ExplodeYourPC.exe virus he put on the computer. He was then surrounded by police; and at one point, he threatened to shoot police with a shotgun but it turned out it was a replica/toy gun when he pulled the trigger. Then he throws a sharp spiked stick and nearly impales an officer in the eye. Moments later, he then got arrested after a K-9 bit him, and then police sent him back to Canada removing his ticket to the USA. Damage costed 4K ROBUX/dollars and there were only 1 deaths in this riot. There were 40 rioters but all of them were arrested and none of them were killed. Round Two Round 2, also known as the JaketheGamer144 riots, began on April 6, 2016 shortly before 10 pm Central Time when Jakethegamer144 changed the Newburg gameplay to a message about Newburg being owned by the new group he joined which sparks public outrage. People from a driving universe team, Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined with the rioters; destroying everything in it's path. The riot ended when JaketheGamer144 rejoined EDU on April 9th 2016, he learned his lesson so he will not do it ever again. Several communities were destroyed in the riot, and North Newburg was destroyed as well; the only building not destroyed were the Newburg Regional Airport, and the Newburg History Museum which sustained minor damage to the roof. For several days, it was still closed to the public due to reconstruction. Reconstruction was delayed due to heavy rains that did flood Newburg since the evening of April 16th 2016. The city of Newburg reopened on April 16th in the afternoon with few roads closed. On April 19th 2016, Western Calisota was in Flood Watch due to flooding southwest of the stateline and prior to April 18th flooding. For more information, See here: 2016 Newburg Flood. Damage costed 10K ROBUX/dollars, 4,000 riots, there were 6,000 deaths and 9,000 injuries in this riot along with 500 riots killed and 3,500 riots arrested. On May 06, 2016, the buildings that were destroyed in the aftermath of the April 2016 riots were rebuilt. Round Three (the longest) Also known as the DrivingGuy4402 riots, it started in the evening of May 15, 2016 just after 9:20 pm Central Time when an EDU group/team member told outgamed100 to kick DrivingGuy4402 from EDU causing a public outrage. Another riot began, it started in South Newburg with a crowd of 240 protests. There were rioters holding signs like "DrivingGuy4402 being kicked from EDU is not funny", and "We want DrivingGuy4402 back in EDU", rioters heavily causing arson on buildings, civil disturbance, property damage, angry protests, firefights, large violence, causing vandalism in the city, fistfights, killings, rioters carjacking people including a man and a woman inside (which they were both killed), physical attacks involving sticks, guns, various objects, bottles, rocks, and bricks, victims having seizures, raidings, people stealing TVs and throwing them on streets, bricks, heavy objects being thrown at cars, and people beaten up. The rioters moved to Downtown Newburg where they started destroying buildings there. Widespread looting began, someone whose name is Jeff Sparto II exploded the External Driving Universe Headquarters in Newburg and the Universal Gaming Company Headquarters causing the two buildings to collapse, and then evacuation was ordered for all of Newburg, Calisota due to the riots. At one point, a rainstorm came in and a violent bang from the lightning killed 200 riots on May 18th 2016; 40 riots were able to survive it, they comment LIKE A BOSS; and they almost got drowned by the floodwaters. At one point, they light up a bomb at a safety building they were in (which was the Allen Newburg Hotel which was the scene of the first round of the riots) and then they somehow survived when the building collapsed. On the afternoon of May 20, 2016, the riots marched from Downtown to North Newburg with a riot driving a stolen vehicle loaded with a bomb located inside the trunk minutes before the car bomb exploded the Interstate 47 bridge. Then, they start destroying houses and buisnesses in North Newburg. When another rainstorm came, 10 riots were killed by a lightning bolt. As of May 22, 2016 the riot ended when members of the Calisota Army National Guard was called in to stop rioting. The rioters did comply and then they surrendered and the police arrested 30 riots; DrivingGuy4402 then rebecame an EDU founder moments after the riot ended. 210 riots were killed along with 40,000 people dead, and 50,000 people injured in this. 2 cops were killed in this as well. The end of the riots got EDU's rivals' attention to cause vandalism on the wiki and mess with the old article about the riots. All local news channels in Newburg, Beaumont, and Lake Charles broke in shortly after DrivingGuy4402 was kicked and arrested in Newburg. Minutes after they return back to regular programming, they break in again after a report of a demonstration. South Newburg was the only area half destroyed in the riots but the rioters came to join the gang members and managed to get to Downtown. At one point, a KNEW-TV news van was under attack when rioters threw rocks and signs at the vehicle. It had heavy damage and managed to get away before they could destroy the van. It did survive the attack. And at one point in the evening the riot began, people in a Downtown Newburg restaurant started throwing random items at people and began destroying other customers' food when they hear on the TV news that DrivingGuy4402 was kicked from EDU, they started attacking people, throwing cups of soda and water at random people, and setting the restaurant on fire resulting in 5 people killed in the chaos. A cell phone video about it showed the family's dinner time for their child's birthday and moments later, it shows people getting angry about the situation and saw the whole thing unfold. The family did survive the chaos in the restaurant. In the aftermath of the External Driving Universe and the Universal Gaming Company HQ, there were destroyed chairs, ruined coffee machines, broken PCs and iPads, and a picture that reads We love EDU!, and an image of DrivingGuy4402 cracked in the damaged EDU and Universal Gaming Company Headquarters. Today, reconstruction is underway. Newburg PD were searching for survivors who got trapped trying to hide from the riots but all of them were found. Reconstruction is expected to be finished in 2017. This was one of the most deadliest riots in the history of Newburg (even more deadlier than the 1992 Los Angeles Riots). Damage costed 9M ROBUX/dollars, 100 buildings were burned during the riots for example: the stores, diners, restaurants, buffets, and businesses were destroyed by the rioters. For several weeks, reconstruction continued. It was confirmed on June 4th 2016 that the Calisota Rebuilding Department says that the External Driving Headquarters in Newburg will be moved to Nashville, Tennessee and will be replaced with the JaketheGamer144 HQ to prevent future riots in Newburg. The new headquarters will be located at the former location of the EDU Headquarters in the Downtown section of Newburg when finished in 2017. People from a driving universe team, Newburg, gang members from South Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined the rioters at that time. It reopened to ONLY local traffic on June 13, 2016 after some buildings were rebuilt. A funeral and memorial for the victims of the riots were held at the Newburg Church and the Newburg Cemetery was changed to Newburg Riots Memorial. The diner destroyed in the riots was renamed in honor of Christina Grimmie who was killed on June 10, 2016 in Orlando. The day after the riot began, CanadianRoadgeek (who was arrested prior to round one of the riots) was released from a Canadian prison for having good behavior there. When Canadian officials found him vandalizing the EDU wiki, they started searching for him. The suspect was found in his secret underground house hiding in the closet, they started shooting, found that he did not have a gun, and he was arrested again and sentenced to 1 year in prison. Finding Dory was delayed due to the Newburg Theaters suffering major damage from the riots. It was rebuilt on June 23, 2016 and was rescheduled on June 25th. On June 21, 2016, Donald Trump came to Newburg to pray for the riot victims. People help donate for people who lost loved ones during the riots. Before the riots, Police protected the state due to a driving universe team changing the Welcome sign to Noobburg and the Welcome To Calisota was changed to EDU people and Driving is a big fat noob. They also got Homeland Department of Security to protect the city due to vandalism in the city while trying to recover from the 2nd riots. 3 people were arrested in this. On April 28, 2016, Interstate 47 got shut down in Newburg to remove the graffiti created by a driving universe team. It happened on April 27, 2016. Today, the Interstate 47 in Calisota bridge crossing the river will be replaced with a tunnel for 1.5 million ROBUX/dollars so people will no longer have to think it's a copy of TwentyTwoPilots' UD: Newark which will be completed on January 2017. Some roads were renamed after the riot victims. In the upcoming series Roblox's Wildest Police Videos and Most Shocking ROBLOX Edition, EDU declined to show the riots on a segment in both shows. This is due to a possibility an argument will happen again. It will be only seen on Roblox's Wildest Police Videos and Most Shocking Roblox Edition on private. On July 4th 2016, a firework show was dedicated to the riot victims. They use rainbow colors to prayed for the riot victims. They used music in memory of the riot victims and the Orlando nightclub shooting victims. Causes of the riots It started as an argument about the design of Newburg. Canadian threatened to illegally copy the Newburg map, destroy it and rejoin to start a riot. Several days before it began, CanadianRoadgeek started an argument in LARIA1111's Sky Highway. He says insults to the EDU making him leave the group. He returns on the same day the argument happened. Then the CHP (California Highway Patrol) arrested him for public disturbance and holding up freeway traffic. When a rival driving universe was created, the creator decided to make it part of their DU. This makes all news stations break in for that story to cause protesters start another disaster in the city. The argument continues on, this time, people change the game name to something else like Noobburg, and UrmomsvilleXDD. They uncopylock the Newburg map which makes other players steal the map. It was unknown who started the rioting by telling outgamed100 to kick DrivingGuy4402 from EDU, but it is unknown what reason it was for them to kick him. Before the riots 3 months before, the Calisota layout was planned. Originally, it was called Alicota but due to a copyright issue, it was changed. The citizens of Newburg were surprised that Newburg was in EDU. An extra EDU and the Universal Gaming Company HQ was built in Newburg also to make people visit the EDU team. When an argument began, the building was closed to keep everyone safe. Aftermath TBA Effects from the riots EDU: The Movie was originally going to air in Newburg but due to the riots, it was delayed. It was cancelled after Newburg was no longer an EDU game. It was banned worldwide due to this riot. Similar riots * 1964 Monovia Riots - a riot that started as a reaction to the jury of Greg Sparto. * 2016 Monovia Riots - a riot that started as a reaction to DrivingGuy4402 getting banned from the Ultimate Driving games and the verdicts of the jury of two aquitted police officers. More people joined the rioting when outgamed100 kicked DrivingGuy4402 from EDU which started the riot. Trivia TBA.